Platform weighing scales utilizing electronic strain gages as sensing elements are constructed using either a single compact load cell element with mechanical levers to transmit the load from the weighing platform to the load cell, or with multiple load cells to support the weighing platform directly. The single load cell design is less costly to manufacture, but the mechanical levers can be difficult to locate and position in confined spaces. They also have the potential to introduce undesirable bearing friction, thereby reducing the accuracy of the weight measurement. Electronic scales using multiple load cells eliminate the mechanical levers and the friction problem, but the cost of the load cells often make these scales prohibitively expensive. The present invention meets the desire to utilize the advantages of directly supporting the weighing platform without incurring the high cost of multiple load cells.